


Wounds

by ACFan120



Series: RPG World [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACFan120/pseuds/ACFan120
Summary: Elffie awakes from a fierce battle, to face terrible news.





	Wounds

My whole body is sore. The cries of battle still ring in my ear from... however long ago it was. Yesterday? A few days ago? It's hard to say. I don't know how long I've been out of it. My eyes crack open, but half of my vision is blurry at first. Slowly, things become clearer, but not quite. I attempt to move, but I'm met with a shock of aches all over. My face, ear, back, and backside all ache in pain. Must have been hurt, I muttered to myself. Footsteps come from my good side, and a burly figure sits adjacent to me.

"Are yeh... feeling well?", an equally burly voice speaks to me. It's my old man.

"Ai-- ah... Ai am, yeah. Never better", I attempt to say, letting out a chuckle. He laughs a little in relief.

"Yeh took quite the beatin', yeh did. Thought I had nearly lost yeh to the Wulvers", he says, sighing and leaning back in his chair. Father always did take a watchful eye of me, ever since I was a wee babe. It's a lot more than what he did for... wait.

"Where... is Hammer? Is he alright?", I ask. I looked around the room as much as I could move my head, but it was only me and Father.He looked away from me and spoke coldy.

"Hammer's gone."

I sat up immedietly, ignoring all the pain in my body. "He's what?!", I exclaimed. He didn't answer right away. Standing up and walking to wall facing me, he took a weapon off a stand to examine it. Must be a trophy from the Wulver fight, since I didn't quite recognize it.

"Ai didn't see what happened to him after yeh had fallen in battle. We... assume he perished, though we couldn't find his body."

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. No. No no no, I can't accept this. I won't. Holding back my sorrow, I ask, "What do you mean you couldn't find him? Was he not in the village? Did they take him as a hostage or--"

"No", he interrupts, sternly. "We...", he slowly turns around to me, still holding the weapon in both hands. "We killed them all."

My mind couldn't comprehend this. "What do you mean by... all?"

"Every last Wulver has been slain. No more roam these lands," he spoke, as though it were a simple fact of life. "The Wulvers were a villanous race. They attacked without mercy, and so we showed them no mercy back."

"But yeh didn't have to kill them all! Yeh didn't have to slaugher the lot of them like vermin or somethin'! Do yeh even know why they attacked at all? I still don't even know myself!" I berated him, yelling through the pain that was still coursing through me. He looked away from me, though I still felt his gaze. If his right eye was still good, I feel like he'd be glaring at me with it.

A solemn 'No' bellows from his mouth, but I sense something more. After living with Hammer for so many years, I've learned to pick up on when someone's not telling me something. He at least usually tried to hid his sadness and other such feelings from me, but this is something else. He knows something he's not telling me, but there's not much I can do in my current state.

As an attempt to change topics, Father walks up to me and holds my face. "Your eye healed up fairly nice. Can you see well with it?"

I close my good eye and look with it. "It's a bit blurry, honestly."

He lets out a laugh, "Better than my own. At least yeh still had your eye to heal up. Clerics can't quite heal something that isn't there. Shame about your ear though," he says, gently feeling the wound on where my ear point of. A jolt of pain and shock roars through me as he makes contact with it. Must still be sensitive, I mutter to myself.

"Ah, yeh'll be fine. Give it a few more days, and your scars will be healed up quite nice. That is, assuming you'll want to keep your scars," he asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. A year ago, the village had been attacked by creatures that kidnapped townsfolk. I was foolhardy and tried to save them by myself, and almost paid the price for it. The wound on my shoulder is a constant reminder of my folley. Suppose these new ones will be reminders of those as well.

I try to move his hand off of me. "Ai... think I need some time alone. Ifin you don't mind."

He nods, and leaves the room. I fall back in my bed, my thoughts racing through me. Hammer... surely can't be dead, can he? No... I can't believe it. I won't believe it. Hell, I refuse to believe it! And the Wulvers... Did he really slaughter them all? Why? I mean, sure, they did attack without question, and were probably going to kill us if we didn't fight back. But... Did they kill them all? Surely the whole tribe shouldn't have come along for one attack, so... Were they hunted down? I shudder at the thought of such cruelty. Killing a monster who's caused havoc is one thing. Killing a group of them more so. But we didn't even know of their reasoning and intent. I should have had more foresight to ask why. No one talked about why we were being attacked. We were just told to prepare, and to protect ourselves.

Nausea starts to hit me as my mind orbits around these thoughts. I feel disgusted to be a part of any of this. I don't want to be here anymore. Maybe that's why Hammer couldn't be found. Maybe he saw what was happening and ran away. I need to find him. I got to get out of here. I need to find Ha--

I quickly lean to the side of my bed and spew. I need to take it easy right now. Clear my head and thoughts. Try as I might, though, one thought lingers in my head when I try to rest: I need to find Hammer.


End file.
